


Street Credibility

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Selina each have their reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Credibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damos/gifts).



Selina lounged in the booth she had taken at the Iceberg, watching with a catty smile on her face as various power-players took in just who she was with tonight.

"You owe me," she told Eddie, a pointedly sharp reminder his way.

"My dear Kitten, I am well-aware, but I have told you, time and again this eve, that I am grateful." He smiled and tipped his hat as one of the servers passed by, giving her no clue as to his methodology or motives. Let Oswald worry.

"Just why did you need street-cred again, dear Eddie?"

"That, my dear, is not open for debate. Let it stand that you and I both have our dubious reasons for keeping this crowd aware of our more darkly appreciated skills."

Selina laughed, blowing off the insinuations he had threaded in, concerning her belonging in this crowd or not.

They did each have their reasons, and they each tended to run into very gray areas between the law and the lawless.

It might well be in her favor to maintain a loose alliance with Eddie.

She appraised him again, and saw the mystery in his eyes, the eternal conundrums, and knew that might be a little dangerous for her freedom after all.


End file.
